Your The One
by xoILuvCloudox
Summary: Why do I love her so much..? Gabi and her family live in Besaid. And her best friend Vadena helps her throu everything. But, can he or Yuna mom help her throu the big step she has to take to be a Summoner? Will the truth come out? Summ inside!
1. Little Gabi

**Chapter 1**

**The Miracle.**

**Author's Note: Heyy its me again:) umm this Chapter there is a big name and its "Gabi Ava Hikaru" and this is how u pronounce it to be sure! Gabi (gaa-bee) and Ava (a-va) and Hikaru (hih-kar-roo) So hey! Enjoy! And (::)'s for yall! lol have a good one. R&R plz.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or FFX-2:( sadly!**

"UGHHHHH!" Yuna yelled, sweating all over.

"Come one sweetie! You can do it!" Tidus said in the Besaid Island Hospital. Yuna Hikaru was having a baby on May 13. And her pregnancy was a long one, and hard to go through. Wakka and Lulu were both waiting outside the emergency room, hearing Yuna's screams. Rikku and Gippal were on their honeymoon at Macalania so they couldn't make it but they were in their prayers. And Paine and Barali were at Bevelle ruling it together, the two married couple that wishes they could be there for Yuna. Yuna pushed really hard as three doctors surrounded her with comfort. Tidus was so worried about his wife, but he held her hand tight and could see all the pain she went through to make them both happy. They had all the stuff back at home like, a crib, clothes for a boy or girl, toys, bottles etc. They all came from Yuna's family and friends. It was easy to see Wakka and Lulu when they lived right next door. But lots of things changed after the defeat of Sin, but the worst thing was, Sin was back! And even if her baby was a boy or girl she would teach her how to be a summoner no matter what.

"Here it comes!" One doctor said.

"One more push Yuna!" Tidus yelled.

And that's what she did laying in a pool of sweat and face beat red she pushed one more time. And out came her baby like a shooting star!

"Ohh It's a girl!" The doctor said.

Yuna gasped, and sat up to hold her baby still hurting from all the pain. The doctor brought her over and Yuna saw her beautiful diamond blue eyes. At that moment she looked just like her mom. But had daddy's features. Yuna sat there rocking back and forth at the baby that would change the world. It was a miracle, and Tidus was just as surprised. Two of the doctors watched then said they would leave to give them privacy. Yuna looked up and said.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for.it could last forever" Yuna said. Tidus smiled.

"She is beautiful." Tidus said.

"Ya, she is going to change the world, I know it!" Yuna said.

"I'm going to go get Lulu and Wakka."

"Ok." Yuna said looking at her blue eyed blonde haired baby. A few moments later. they came back.

"Heyy!" Lulu said walking in seeing how beautiful the baby was and gasped.

"Hey what's up? Wow what a cutie!" Wakka said, walking over.

"Can I hold her?" Lulu begged.

"Sure!" Yuna said lifting her arms.

"I'm totally going to teach this little one how to do the man sport!" Wakka said holding one finger.

"It's a her Wakka!" Tidus said.

"Wow no way! Ok well I will still teach her!" Wakka said. While Lulu was sweet-talking to her.

"So sweetie what shall we call her?" Tidus asked sitting down to hold Yuna's hand.

"Ya!" Lulu said sitting down beside Wakka.

"It has to suite her!" Wakka said.

"I think ill name her...Gabi Ava Hikaru." Yuna said smiling at her baby sleeping.

"Wow what a good choice!" Wakka said.

"Cute name Yuna!" Lulu said

"Beautiful." Tidus said kissing his wife on the lips.

"Thank God it's all over! And she will have a great life because you guys will help me, and teach her things extraordinary! Thank you so much." Yuna said.

"Oh we will make her the happiest baby!" Wakka said with a wink.

"I will teach her all of my magic!" Lulu said with a smile.

"Thank-you." Yuna said tearing.

"Oh sweetie why you crying?" Tidus said leaning over.

"This is just so good to be true, here with all of you, my best friends, its amazing she will go to school and meet great friends and be the one to beat the undefeatable Sin!" Yuna said cheery.

"Yes she will! Now let's get you cleaned up!" Tidus said.

"Ok..." Yuna replied.

But before she got up Wakka asked something.

"Umm Yuna if you don't mind me asking, what does Gabi mean?"

"Oh Gabi means destiny." Yuna said getting up and walking to the shower.

"Wow, she will have a great Destiny little Gabi." Lulu said.

"Oh, Lulu and Wakka your going to be her Aunt and Uncle, do you mind?"

"No way! I'd love to be a uncle!" Wakka said.

"Me too, a beautiful baby like this is worth everything!" Lulu said.

Yuna smiled and lipped _"thank-you."_ Before she left to have a shower, Tidus helping her. When she left, Wakka and Lulu started talking to the baby.

"You are going to know all the tricks that your daddy did! In Blitzball!" Wakka said, holding her hands and playing with her.

"This is so amazing, Yuna after all she's been through being a summoner, and she has a beautiful baby girl that will take her place!

"Ya, I wish my buds could have come you know, Rikku, Gippal, Paine and Barali." Wakka said throwing Gabi into the air.

"Yea, I wish they made it, Yuna needed them! I can already see this baby having a great future!" Lulu said excitedly!

"Yes, she is a sweetie!" Wakka said putting her down on the incubator for Gabi and watched her as she fell asleep. After Yuna's shower they headed home cause it was very late and Yuna and Tidus had their beautiful baby Gabi sleeping for the first time at her home - at last! And Lulu and Wakka gave there best regards to their best niece. They went home to look after their own baby after a long day.

That night, they all slept well in the little village of Besaid Island. Waiting for the next day to be the best of all! But little did they know that today was the same day a Guado baby was born, the baby that will intertwine Gabi's life **forever.**

**Authors Note: Ooooo so kool huh! oh it will get better :P don't worry! thanks for readin! and I will be here with Chapter 2! very soon my homies! lol! hehe! R&R plzplz!**


	2. The Start Of Her New Life As A Summoner!

Chapter 2

**The Start of Her New Life As A Summoner!**

**Authors Note: Hiii! hehe im hyper! ok soo Vadena's in this chapter, he is Lulu and Wakka's baby DUH! FFX-2! lol so ya great chapter lots of suspense and sadness, hope you enjoy. (::)'s for ya!:):) Um another thing characters may seem out of character becuz this is a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or FFX-2 gosh! Get it right! Lol!**

Little Gabi grew up as fast as she could, and was begging to prepare for her new life ahead, as a summoner. She was now 9 years old and as playful and full of laughter as ever! But she has missed her parents for so long they have been gone for their own reasons, And Gabi has cried every night since. Her best friend Vadena helped her with every thing she needed. It was a new morning, still hoping that her mother was all right she now has been in the temple praying for three days now. Yuna asked for Lulu and Wakka to keep her with them until she was finished, praying to the faith. Lulu was teaching her all of her magic one step at a time, plus Wakka was slowly teaching her blitzball with Vadena. They loved the sport and Wakka always said Gabi was better than her father at it! Gabi was starting to become a young lady and she loved her life, the place she lived, and her friends. She was always the "cutie" as her aunt and uncle put it. Tidus was substituting Wakka as captain at Kilka for a tournament. The Besaid Aurochs were the same as ever except that they were winning now, but Gabi missed her dad and wanted him home, she wanted him to hold her in his arms and throw her around like he used to. Gabi almost cried every night cause she missed her parents and wanted them back desperately. Gabi woke up this morning right beside Vadena on the couch, from watching a movie last night.

"Uhh...Vadena?" Gabi mumbled.

"Hmm.." Vadena said flicking his fiery red hair.

"Do you know what time it is?" Gabi asked sitting up.

"Umm...9:30." Vadena said looking at his watch.

"Oh No! Were late for blitzball practice!" Gabi said jumping from the couch to perk herself up.

"Oh great my dad is going to kill us! You can never be late with him!" Vadena said getting up and went to the bathroom fast to wash his face and spike his hair.

"Ahhh..." Gabi said whining.

"Come on Gabi lets go!" Vadena said pulling her arm.

When they got to the beach holding hands, there was Wakka tapping his feet on the sand with an eyebrow up.

"Sorry Dad!" Vadena said letting go of Gabi's hand.

"Ya, really sorry Uncle." Gabi said looking at the beautiful blue ocean.

"You two are late! You know how I hate people who are late!" Wakka said trying not to sound to mean.

"Were really sorry..." They both said at once.

"Ok, well then that will come off your lessons!" Wakka laughed.

"Aww man!" Vadena said running to where Wakka was. Gabi followed him to start warming up for the practice. Just the two of them, because Wakka is giving them a private lesson on how to do it professionally.

"Come on you guys, pass the ball!" Wakka said trying to cheer them on.

"I'm trying but I'm not very good at catching!" Vadena said.

"Try and throw from your chest out!" Gabi yelled.

"Ok, great strategy Gabi!" Wakka gave her a thumbs up.

Even though Gabi couldn't see that Vadena was trying to make his dad proud of him. They played for another hour, until they were on the ground panting from all the hard work today.

"You guys were great! Nice work! We will do this again next week ok?" Wakka said getting the kids up.

"Yep!" The two groaned.

"Cheer up you two!" Wakka said.

"Lulu is out getting stuff for dinner, so I will be at the house if you want me. You should go see your mom today Gabi that might cheer her up!" Wakka said turning to walk back to the village.

"Ya, I should." Gabi said sitting on the sand playing with her long curly golden blonde hair that was in piggy tails. Gabi looked into the sun and prayed that her mom would be ok, her dad too. But as she did that she felt a hot tear coming down her fragile face. She wiped it away quick, hoping Vadena didn't see it.

"Aww Gabi you ok?" Vadena said sitting closer to her.

"Yea I'm fine, just thinking of my parents. I wonder if I'm ever going to see them together all three of us together..." Another tear came down her face, Gabi buried her face in her knees and wept, even though she was wearing a short plaid skirt, that showed off her pretty tan legs. But she didn't catch Vadena looking.

"It's ok Gabi I'm here for you, always." Vadena said.

"Thanks." Gabi said through her tears. Vadena grabbed her and held her shoulders and put his head on them.

"Your Dad and Mom are going to be ok Gabi, I promise." Vadena said.

"I know, but I miss both of them daddy has been gone for three weeks, and mom three days almost four and I don't know what's going to happen to them. It was different a few weeks ago we were so happy, and living together going to the beach for family outings, but now..." Gabi said turning towards Vadena, looking into his deep brown eyes. Vadena smiled and to Gabi's surprise he kissed her on the cheek, a little peck.

"For luck." Vadena said laughing at what he just did, and layed back on the sand, hands behind his head.

"Thanks.." Gabi said touching her cheek and layed back down as well, with her hands behind her head too.

"It's a beautiful day today!" Gabi got up the courage to say, because of that weird kiss.

"Yea, it is! Say do you want to swim?" Vadena said getting up from the sand and running around like a goofy chicken, trying to get the sand off of him. Gabi watched and laughed at Vadena's little dance. Then surprisingly Vadena ran at Gabi on the sand and she screamed before her grabbed her and rolled all the way to the water, holding onto each other. They laughed so hard until they hit the water at the surface. Then Vadena laughed and got up pulled his blue and green shorts up. Then he ran into the water grabbing Gabi's hand, even though they were still in their normal clothes they didn't really care because the water made them feel cooler and fresh. They were splashing each other and Vadena kept on grabbing Gabi by the waist and pushing her under, but she could hold her breath really well cause of blitzball, so could Vadena. Once they were out of breath and tired they got out and put their shoes on and started to walk home, soaking wet. Lulu wouldn't like this one bit she would through them both in the bath and wash them up from the salt water.

"Whew...that was fun, thanks for cheering me up Vadena, you're the best!" Gabi said walking beside him, almost home.

"I know!" Vadena said smiling.

When they were home some people said "hello" before they walked in to see Wakka cooking with an apron on!

"Uh why are you cooking dad?" Vadena asked.

"Don't ask!" Wakka said turning around and started to cook again. The two giggled, until Lulu walked in.

"Where have you two been!" She said angrily.

"Ohh sorry mama, we went for a dip!" Vadena smiled.

"I didn't know where you two were! I was going to call the police, and Wakka didn't know either!" Lulu said shoving them to the bathroom.

"But why is Wakka cooking Lulu?" Gabi asked.

"Cause that is his punishment!" Lulu said, hearing Wakka groan.

"Also why didn't you go see your mom today!" Lulu asked.

"Oh I forgot, sorry." Gabi said.

"Well then you can see her after lunch." Lulu said, shutting the door to the bathroom.

"Oh great.." Gabi said.

"What?" Vadena said going into his shower.

"My aunt hates me! And also Wakka is mad at us as well, and I have to go see my mom!" Gabi said fast.

"It's ok! They don't hate you they just want to know where we are at all times!" Vadena said leaving his bathroom.

There was one bathroom but three different rooms. one was Lulu and Wakka's it was very romantic one, then just small sink, toilet and shower for the kids. So when you walk in, there are three doors. It's pretty kool! When the two kids were down washing up they got back in comfy clothes and went for lunch. When they came out of their rooms they smelt a very smoky smell coming form the kitchen, they both looked at each other and ran to see Wakka screaming and trying to put out a small fire on the stove and Lulu trying to find the extinguisher! It was pretty funny at first but they ran to try and help.

"AHHHHHHH!" Wakka yelled.

"Here we go!" Lulu said putting out the fire with her blizzard spell, seeing how she couldn't find the extinguisher.

After about 5 mins Gabi and Vadena were sitting at the table chatting and waiting until the smoke was gone out of the cottage.

"I know one thing for sure, I'm never letting you cook again!" Lulu said whipping him with a spatula. Gabi and Vadena laughed.

"I'm sorry hunny! I told you I'm not very good at cooking." Wakka pouted.

"Well, I guess you were right!" Lulu said winking at the kids.

They both smiled, and got a plate full of Almond-Crusted Flounder, Gabi's and Vadena's favorite food Lulu makes! Since Wakka's chicken got burned. Wakka and Lulu sat down and they all ate. After they cleaned up their plates and headed outside to the sun blinding their eyes. They were both dry now, and Gabi's hair was down and it was long about to her chest.

"Let's go see my mom..." Gabi said.

"I heard she's coming out today!" Vadena said, both walking towards the temple.

"That's what everyone said yesterday." Gabi said and looked back at her abandoned house.

"I know she will don't worry, then you can go back home and Yuna will tell you everything about what the faith told her!" Vadena said trying to cheer her up.

"I hope.." Gabi said entering the temple to the song that she loves _"The Hymn of The Faith." _She whispered. They walked up to the statue of her grandpa and blew a kiss to him. But she didn't know why people were all over the temple today and there were people that were like guarding that one person. What could it mean? Gabi shook off her thoughts and walked up to Griffin the old guy who owned the temple. They both walked up to him then greeted him by doing the prayer.

"Well isn't it Lady Gabi, and her guardian!" Griffin said.

"Huh?" They both said. Griffin realized that they haven't been told that they were going to save the world from the terrifying Sin.

"Oh, well you well be able to ask your mother in a second." Griffin said.

"She's coming out today!" Gabi said exclaimed.

"Yes, she is very tired, she has done this before when she was a-a...never mind. They always pray for three days in the Chamber of The Faith." Griffin said trying not to give away what he almost did, but all he saw were confused faces.

"Chamber of The Faith! I've heard of it." Vadena said smiling.

"Hmmm...Is there something you're not telling me Griffin?" Gabi asked with her hands on her hips, trying to make it worse for him to tell her a lie.

"Uh no, nothing at all." Griffin said, as the door of the temple broke open to see a woman that could hardly walk and was sweating all over her body.

"Mommy!" Gabi ran up just in time to catch her almost falling down the stairs.

"Hi, sweetie.." Yuna said shaking.

"Oh my God...I missed you." Gabi said holding onto her like glue, not even noticing that everyone was staring at them, waiting for Yuna to say the answer of what the faith said about Gabi. Yuna noticed and got up, with Gabi's help.

"The faith, has accepted!" Yuna said out loud.

Everyone cheered, and cried out then Griffin said.

"We shall have a big feast tonight for a celebration!" Griffin said out loud as everyone cheered and left to get ready for the celebration. Yuna walked down to the last stair and sat down to rest.

"Oh, mommy what are we celebrating?" Gabi asked.

Yuna looked up to see Griffin mouthing _"tell her."_ He then walked away to give them privacy, for Yuna to tell the two kids of what were to become of them.

"You two kids are my pride and joy, Lulu and Wakka has accepted to this challenge as well for you Vadena, and as for my daughter." Yuna said. The kids were terrified and wanting to know what the heck was she saying- What did she mean? Yuna grabbed their shoulders tight and said.

"Gabi you will follow in my steps, and Vadena will follow his parents." Yuna said trying to get other faces then confused ones.

"You see, me and your dad, and Lulu and Wakka weren't friends for just a few years. We grew up together all of us. except your father he lived in Zanarkand. You see when I was your age I found out I had to take my father's place, your grandpa. Do you know why he has a statue of himself?" Yuna asked.

"No..." They both said.

"He was the one of the summoner's that killed Sin." Yuna said.

"No." Gabi said putting her hands in her face.

"I was praying to the faith, so that you could do what I did, kill Sin and get the calm back. You need guardians as well so I picked Vadena, so far. You will need more in time but, you will be Lady Gabi, and Sir Vadena. Just like I was Lady Yuna. That's how I met your father on my pilgrimage, and I will teach you all you need to know. But the faith accepted for you to become a summoner, like myself. It's a wonderful experience. You learn so much-" Yuna got interrupted.

"Is that why you were in there to pray so I could become someone like you, I cried for three days wondering if you were alive in there and you were praying, for me.." Gabi said trying to turn around.

"What if I don't want to become a summoner, huh?" Gabi said.

"Then we will all..." Yuna tried to say.

"We will what!" Gabi yelled.

"Die...We will all die because only strong willed people can beat sin...you see only summoner's can get the final aeon to kill Sin. Or Spira, our village our people our friends...will all die, we are depending on you Gabi Ava Hikaru, my beautiful daughter, and you Vadena will help her with all her needs and travel with her wherever she goes! That's what your parents want." Yuna started to cry.

"You have to listen to me - It's just as hard for me as it is for you. I have to give you up and not see you for a long time, a very long time we had this planned out since you were born." Yuna said. Gabi turned around to see her mother crying and saw how much pain this has put to her. Gabi knew she was just thinking about herself so she had to think about others.

"Why do they celebrate?" Gabi asked. Vadena trying not to ask all the questions.

"Because you will save us all.." Yuna said getting up.

"Me a summoner..." Gabi said.

"Yes sweet heart you will be the best and you will travel to all the temples in Spira and get the final aeon and once you do you will beat him once again." Yuna said smiling at her little girl.

"But why does he keep coming back?" Vadena asked.

"Because...because he never dies." Yuna said.

"Well where is grandpa then he wouldn't be dead he would only be about 68 right now so why didn't he live after beating Sin?" Gabi asked.

"He, he died after he defeated Sin." Yes Yuna lied but she couldn't tell her daughter what would happen after the final aeon.

"Oh..." Gabi said.

"Well will you guys do it? Will you save Spira? When you're the right age of course?" Yuna said.

"Uh." Gabi looked up at the statue of her grandpa and said.

"I will take it like my grandpa did, and as well you." Gabi said.

"Spoken just like a true Summoner." Yuna said picking her up, amazed she had enough strength to.

"Well what do you say Vadena?" Yuna said.

"Of course, I will stay with her forever." Vadena said. With courage.

"Spoken like a true guardian." Yuna said.

"Well we better get to your party mine was a blast but I bet yours will be better!" Yuna said putting Gabi down and walked outside the temple to see tons of people dancing. Vadena followed and smiled to Gabi before he left the temple. How could everyone be so happy? What did Yuna say to the faith? Why must she be the summoner? Gabi was confused but had to take it all in because what was about to happen to her was alot of work to do, and her mom helping her as she did it. Gabi took a deep breath and opened the temple gates as the crowd of people cheered for the new summoner, Lady Gabi.

**Authors Note:O right! Ooo soo kool! hope you like it, it took 3 hours to make woot woot! lol so ya R&R plzzz and (::)'s for you! hehe. :):) 3rd chapter coming!!:P**


	3. Life's Harsh But Worth It!

Chapter 2

_**Your The One.**_

**Life's Harsh But Worth It!**

**A/N: Hey! This is chappy 2 for TF WOOHOO! It is so sad but so cute! LOL. There is some rated T in this (just warning you) Gimme reviews (glare) lolz. To my friends MagicalGirl and DarkJaylen (Luvyas) Hope you love it guys :) Baby Isaak is soo cute (character I made up) :P Well, I know stop cheering here it is..).**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own FFX :( But I do own Gabi and Isaak :) My characters! Oh, and I almost forgot I own Cloud too :P (I know. I know) :):)...**

--------------------------------

_Chapter 2 cont.._

"Well we better get to your party mine was a blast but I bet yours will be better!" Yuna said putting Gabi down and walked outside the temple to see tons of people dancing. Vadena followed and smiled to Gabi before he left the temple. How could everyone be so happy? What did Yuna say to the faith? Why must she be the summoner? Gabi was confused but had to take it all in because what was about to happen to her was alot of work to do, and her mom helping her as she did it. Gabi took a deep breath and opened the temple gates as the crowd of people cheered for the new summoner, Lady Gabi.

_Back at Guado Salam...The same day when Gabi was born._

"PUSH!" The Guado doctor said yelling through the huge mansion in the middle of Guado Salam.

"AHHHHHHHH." Clarice said grabbing onto the blankets with her fists. It was dark outside but, Clarice a human woman, having the baby. She had no family. She lived with this baby for a long time but longer to her since her husband died. Seymour people called him-the maester of Guado Salam. _"I'm lucky to have him as a husband."_ She always thought to herself but she had no idea what destruction he brought to this world, Spira. Clarice had a good heart and wanted this baby to have everything that his daddy had especially education. Clarice wanted 'it' to become what It's father came into this world for. To become the Maester of Guado Salam. Even if it was a girl. All these thoughts were in Clarice's head. The doctors held onto the head of the human/guado baby as it was coming out. Clarice had sweat all over the bed now. Her knuckles were even bleeding from the stress and pain.

"You can do this Mrs. Guado. You just have to trust us." The doctor said but Clarice's vision was all blurry and her head hurt. So she couldn't hear the doctor all that much.

"It's coming..." The doctor said trying to pull it out. Clarice pushed one more time and the baby finally came out. A sigh of relief went through her body. Clarice's maid came in and wiped a cold wet cloth around Clarice's face to cool her off. She was still wearing the clothes she was wearing before because her water broke when she was doing the dishes two hours ago. The maid put the cloth on her knuckles to wipe the blood off. While Clarice was thinking about Seymour and their wedding. They were the happiest couple until he beat her after about four years after their marriage. Clarice never told anyone, neither speak up for herself. This baby wasn't pleasurable it was forced into this world, by Seymour. Clarice loved Seymour in every way. But he changed alot after he became Maester but, Clarice wouldn't admit it. She didn't know why. But she couldn't do anything. When he died she cried, not because she missed him but she felt sorry for him. Ever since his death her and her baby's lives have been healthy and joyful. Even though Clarice was human. Seymour admitted he never feel in love with her not even for a second but wanted to marry her because she was the daughter of the Maester before Seymour. So Seymour wanted to get on his good graces. Clarice never would of known he used her for fame and her nice body. But after awhile Clarice noticed Seymour was a sick man, he loved human woman and wanted all of them. But he stuck with Clarice, and hit her because he wanted more from her. He wanted her to be more to him than any woman. But how could she do that with a baby. His baby. She gave him everything but, that wasn't good enough for him. This baby at this moment coming out finally after 9 months gave a shiver down her spine. She didn't want this baby to look like Seymour, not even act like him. Clarice would have to teach him how to treat woman. And be cautious. She backed off her thoughts and went back to reality to see a blue haired baby boy being handed to her.

"It's a boy!" The doctor said handing him to her. The maid clapped and smiled so did the cook and butler that were there with her comforting her.

"Th-Thank-you so much doctor.." Clarice managed to speak.

"Your very welcome Mrs. Guado." The doctor smiled, even though Clarice hated being called that.

"Just call me Clarice please." She smiled. The maid, cook and butler did not like Seymour either and helped Clarice in every way to get this baby healthy and strong. Clarice rocked back and forth as she heard people sighing and she looked up to smiling faces. All around her She was so glad to have so many people that care about her. The baby yawned its red face closing shut.

"So Mrs. Clarice what are you going to name the precious thing?" The maid said winking and smiling at the baby.

"Hmm." _'Isaak' _"Huh? did one of you say that?" Clarice said confused. But all the rest looked as confused as she was. She laughed.

"I guess it will be Isaak." She smiled at his cute face and kissed him on his little forehead.

"If I may say that is quite a inspirable name Mrs. Clarice." The butler said.

"Thank you Sebastian!" Clarice said smiling at him. Then the maid Barb helped her to the bathtub to have a nice relaxing bath. While the others held little Isaak.

_Back in the future with Gabi..._

"I know she needs more training. But she's young, all she needs is practice." Yuna said sitting at her table in her tent.

"I know Yunie but you new more than she did when you were her age, I can help her to steal things if you want Aunts honor!" Rikku said putting her hand on her chest. Yuna laughed. Its been a few weeks since Gabi has been told about becoming a summoner but, she hasn't progressed. Rikku came back from her honeymoon at Macalania with Gippal as well but he had to go back to Djose to do some other work for Cid. And told Rikku he would be back in less then two months. Yuna was teaching her 9-year-old the secrets to becoming a summoner but it was harder than it looked. Rikku was glad she was back with Yuna. Even though it wasn't her home she would stay awhile and teach Gabi, so would Yuna. And Lulu and Wakka would teach their little one to be a guardian like they were once. Gabi and Vadena still had Blitzball practices but not that often anymore they had more stuff on their minds now that they had a future.

"Yes that would be great Rikku! Thank-you." Yuna said getting up to grab the tea.

"I know I'm the best!" Rikku said putting her feet up but fell back. She got back up grabbing the table for support.

"Owie..." She said. While Yuna was laughing so hard. When she got back up on her chair Rikku spoke.

"So where's Tidus? I haven't seen him in ages!" Rikku said sounding excited.

"He's um, At Kilika." Yuna muttered. Rikku looked confused.

"Why is he there? Why do you sound so sad Yunie?" Rikku said getting up to hug her best friend.

"He's at a Blitzball tournament. God, I miss him so much. He's been gone for over a month." Yuna said trying not to cry.

"Awe Yunie. I'm so sorry." Rikku hugged her and felt hot tears on her bear shoulder.

"I bet he's fine! He will come back soon. He promised!" Rikku said remembering when Tidus left, it was so hard on Yuna.

"I k-know.." Yuna said sniffling. "I just miss him m-more than I Thought. And I wanted him here for Gabi's birthday." Yuna managed to say.

"Awe Yunie." Rikku said hugging her tighter, she new how Yuna felt Gippal went away for almost a year once. And when he came back Rikku cried for hours. It was the happiest day of her life, and Rikku would make sure it would be the same with Yuna. As they were hugging back at Lulu's tent next door Lulu was trying to teach Gabi lightning.

"C-mon It's really easy Gabi just breath and say out loud LIGHTNING!" Lulu encouraged her.

"Okay..." Gabi said closing one eye and Vadena giggled.

"LIGHTNING!" Gabi said as Wakka just walked in front of it.

"AHHHHHHH!" Wakka screamed as he fell to the ground like a burnt piece of toast.

"Oops.." Gabi said yanking her hands back. While Vadena was on the ground laughing at his own dad. Gabi started to laugh at him as Lulu picked him up.

"You have to be more careful around magic Wakka!" Lulu said sounding mad.

"I'm sorry hunny, I was just going to the beach and I guess I walked at the wrong time." Wakka said touching his black hair spiked all the way up. Gabi and Vadena laughed even more. Even Lulu did.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Wakka said wiping off the black on his face plus walking into the tent to go have a shower." acting mad. When Vadena and Gabi stopped finally they got up off the ground and held onto each other cause they had no strength. Lulu pushed them inside to have lunch. It was May 12th. One day till Gabi's birthday. And she wished only one thing, If her daddy would be there. Tidus knew it would be his daughter's birthday tomorrow. But Gabi didn't know if he would make it he might just call like he's been doing for the last month every weekend. But that wasn't enough. She saw her mom get even more upset every day since he's gone. And Gabi hated seeing her mom so upset. She shook off those thoughts as Lulu put macaroni on the table. (A/N: My Fav food :) Gabi ate so did Vadena, while kind of not eating really actually playing with it. Vadena put two up his nose and said.

"Hey look I'm Wakka!" Vadena said laughing and blowing them out. Gabi always thought Vadena to be the goofy one compared to her he was hilarious, he always had a trick up his sleeve.

"You better stop making fun of your dad!" Lulu said putting her hands on her hips. Vadena looked up.

"Sorry mom." He said, Winking at Gabi. She laughed even more. She always thought he was so cute! In a cute boyish way.

"Teehee!" She giggled.

When they were finished Lulu told them they should go say hi to Yuna and Rikku. So after they put their dishes away in the sink they held hands and skipped over to Yuna's tent. And saw Yuna crying with Rikku. Yuna noticed and backed away.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Gabi said all of a sudden upset.

"She's fine sweetie, I'm just going to take her to bed okay?" Rikku said to Gabi.

"Okay..." Gabi said looking down at the ground. Rikku felt bad but took Yuna to her bed and she feel asleep soon after.

"Gosh, I guess she doesn't want Gabi to see her upset. Poor Yunie." Rikku said closing the door behind her. She walked back out into the kitchen to see Gabi and Vadena still outside of the tent.

"Kids why don't you come on inside!" Rikku smiled and started the dishes. Gabi and Vadena walked in and sat at the table but Gabi's head was still down. Vadena noticed and started to rub her back.

"It's okay Gabi. Your dad's going to come for your birthday." Vadena said. But Gabi pushed his hand away.

"No he isn't he will NEVER come home!" Gabi said getting up and running out of the tent crying. Vadena had no idea what to do.

"Go after her." Rikku said smiling.

Vadena looked up smiled and ran after her knowing where she would of gone. He ran past the beach to a huge rock leading out on the water. They always hung out there when they needed to talk alone. Vadena climbed up seeing Gabi but had to stay in one spot for a few seconds because he was all out of breath from running. He looked at her-her hair swaying everywhere when she had it back a few minutes ago. He pink tank top and blue jeans made her stand out. Plus the sun hit her straight shiny beautiful blonde hair perfectly. Her pale skin, was paler then it was before her tears were streaming down as he sat beside her. His spiky red hair swaying from the warm ocean wind. He had to partially close his brown eyes because of the wind and hold his tanned skin because he had goose bumps.

"Hey. Umm, Gabi?" Vadena said sliding more closer to her. Seeing her so upset now she put her head in her knees.

"I-I'm so sorry Vadena." She muttered.

"It's fine, your upset and I can understand that." Vadena said grabbing her hand. She was shocked at how soft and warm his hands were. She looked up and him with her red eyes getting more upset now. She turned and hugged him, surprising Vadena now. But he hugged her back.

"Your the bestest friend ever!" Gabi said holding back more tears. Vadena smiled and pulled his hands though her hair.

"You know I'm always here for you, no matter what!" Vadena said smiling at her when she looked up at him. She smiled too. They kept on holding onto each other until they heard a voice.

"GABI! VADENA! Come down! It's time for dinner!" Rikku said through the wind. They looked up and pulled away fast. Duh Rikku noticed them hugging but just giggled. They climbed down Vadena holding Gabi's hand because of the strong summer wind. The sun was setting now. When they got down they were still holding hands. And Rikku stated bursting out laughing. Gabi and Vadena looked and noticed and pulled away blushing.

"You guys are so cute!" Rikku said putting both arms over their shoulders on each side of her. Rikku gave Vadena a nuggy and they all laughed. Gabi loved auntie Rikku she thought she was so kool. The kool aunt she always wanted. And Vadena loved her just as much, but she wasn't his aunt just a good friend. When they got back. Rikku was invited over to cook dinner with Lulu and Wakka. Just enjoying the company from there old friend. While Gabi and Vadena started watching "The little Mermaid." While eating their dinner.

"Ohh I love this part!" Gabi said putting her dinner down and staring at the screen with her hands on her cheeks. It showed Ariel singing to Prince Eric on the sand. Gabi sighed. And Vadena laughed.

"What!?" Gabi looked at him angry.

"Your such a girl!" He said picking up a pillow and throwing it at her face. He burst out laughing.

"Oh no you didn't!" She laughed and picked up a pillow and threw it at his face. After about 5 minutes they were chasing each other around the room with pillows. They ran out of energy and both fell on the couch tired out.

"Oh my gosh! Look at my hair! Ugh!" Gabi said pinching Vadena in the arm.

"Hey! that hurt!" Vadena said pinching her back. They were playing around for awhile until Rikku called them. They got up and ran to Rikku in the kitchen to see them eating dinner.

"Wow! What were you guys doing in there?" Rikku said laughing with Lulu and Wakka.

"We had a pillow fight geez!" Vadena said giggling with Gabi.

"Where's mommy?" Gabi said worried.

"She's at home sleeping hunny she's really tired." Rikku said smiling. Gabi yawned.

"Looks like bedtime!" Lulu said getting up and taking them to Vadena's room both tucking them in Vadena's bed.

"Good-Night you two! Big day tomorrow!" Lulu said kissing both on the forehead and walking out shutting the door behind her. When Lulu got back to the kitchen she sat down to finish eating.

"I guess they're sleeping here, huh?" Rikku said taking a bite of the chicken.

"Yep. I bet they're already asleep." Lulu said smiling at Wakka.

"Yeah, They were tired. Man." Wakka said getting up to get more chicken.

"Aren't they so cute together! I saw them holding hands and hugging at the beach!" Rikku said taking a sip of wine.

"Wow my boy's growing up!" Wakka laughed.

"Well If Gabi sleeps here make sure she comes home after she's had breakfast I want to pick out her outfit for her party." Rikku said excited.

"Sure I'll make sure she will come home! It's a big day tomorrow!" Lulu said.

"I know! So exciting right!" Rikku said eating more.

"Yep, It's exciting alright! Tons of kids...Ugh I can hardly handle mine!" Wakka said. Everyone laughed. While they were eating Gabi and Vadena were in his room talking.

"I'm so excited I can't sleep!!" Gabi said laughing and turning to face Vadena.

"Me too! I'm so happy for you Gabi!" Vadena said looking into Gabi's blue eyes and smiling.

"Thanks!" Gabi said yawning and closing her eyes cuddling up to Vadena. Vadena smiled and fell asleep feeling her warm breath on his neck. And her warm hands on his chest. He feel asleep soon after, excited for what the next day will bring!

**A/N: YAY! I know their only 9 but they have al little crush on each other lolz! (so cute) Hope you loved it and I will write more if yall give me reviews! teehee :P byeees:):)**


	4. The Party, The Miracle

**Chapter 4.**

_You Are The One_

**A/N: **_Hey guys and girls! XD Sorry this took A LONG TIME! Sooo buzzy with school etc. But finally this chappie is UP:P Hope you love it! Really happy : ) Thank-god for that LOL. All the others were soo depressing. Oh, and ppl who think she's like a 'Princess' Well she isn't 1. She hasn't seen her dad in months. 2. Her life is not going very well. 3. Gabi is trying so hard not to blow up! LOL. So no she's not perfect. NO ONE is. Lol :P (Not to bug u guys) Anyways, Enjoy! R&R PLZZZ! Oh, and Shout out to Sky and Jay Luvyas:)_

**Disclaimer: **_Ok. peeps me don't own FFX or FFX-2! Make sure you get it through your head! xD xP. lol._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**The Party. The Miracle.**_

It was morning. It seemed to Gabi the sun came up faster than she imagined. She rolled over hitting her hand on Vadena's face. He woke up, rubbing his cheek with a little sting of pain. He sat up rubbing his sleepy eyes. Noticing it was Gabi who hit his face. He looked at her peaceful face. He didn't want to wake her up but he knew she would be just as excited to wake up as it was her birthday today! Vadena nudged her making her wobble on the beds surface. He laughed and pushed her trying to wake her up but noticed he pushed her off the bed!

"Oops!" He said as he heard a yelp from Gabi as she fell onto the hard floor. Vadena had a worried look on his face as he jumped off the bed to walk over to the other side of the double bed. He walked over to see she was laughing hysterically. He started to laugh as she was in a weird position. Gabi finally got up enough breath to talk.

"And what was that for?"

"I uh, wanted to wake you up.." Vadena scratched behind his spiky red hair.

"Well, nice wake-up call! That hurt you know! And no girl wants to wake up on the floor on her birthday!" Gabi jumped up seeing it was her birthday today! She jumped up and down in glee.

"I'm sorry Gabi. I didn't mean to push you off like that...heh" Vadena felt guilty. "But you know now you will remember your 10th birthday because you fell on the floor in the morning!" Vadena laughed at Gabi jumping on the bed screaming her birthday. He was happy for her, Gabi doing a little victory dance as she did a belly flop on the bed. Her hair a complete mess! She laughed again and came up to Vadena and hugged him real tight. He tried to catch a breath noticing how strong she was. She giggled and walked to the bathroom singing 'Happy Birthday' to herself. Vadena knew this was a very special day for Gabi, so he wasn't going to mess it up. He walked out of the room yawning. And looking at the messy room laughing as he walked into the kitchen to see Lulu setting the plates out on the table.

"Hey hunny. How did you sleep?" Lulu asked smiling at her boy.

"I slept good. Excited about today!" Vadena said sitting down at the table. Looking outside to the clear blue sky on a May 13th.

"Yeah. Rikku and Yuna stopped by awhile ago. Asking if you two were ok. I told them you two were still sleeping and not to wake you up! Yuna seemed better today. That's good news." Lulu said sounding sarcastic. "I was really worried about her..." Lulu said pondering in her thoughts. Vadena kept staring outside the cool breeze hitting his face. Hoping this day will go as good as he thought it would. Lulu placed chocolate-chip pancakes on the table. Vadena turned around to the streaming scent of his favorite breakfast. He started glomping down his food until Gabi walked in the room.

"Morning Lulu!" She said giving a childish smile and sitting down.

"Morning Birthday Girl!" Lulu said giving her a big hug and placing pancakes on her plate as well. Gabi looked at Vadena stuffing his face. And laughed at his chocolate teeth as he smiled. She started to eat. Smiling at Vadena as he grabbed more. He had a big appetite. But, only if he was nervous. Gabi had a questioning face now thinking why he would be nervous. She stopped her thoughts and finished her yummy breakfast.

"When you're done Gabi, go to your tent. Rikku wants to pick your outfit. Okay?"

"Mkay!" Gabi said getting up to leave in her PJ's. Seeing that Vadena got up to put the dishes in the sink. Then smiled at Gabi before she left to her house to get ready for the best day of her life!

"Hmmm.." Rikku said looking through Gabi's wardrobe. She couldn't really find anything that she really wanted Gabi to wear. But, she would have to find something sooner or later. Yuna was in the kitchen cleaning up. As Gabi walked in.

"Gabi! Sweetheart!" Her mom grabbed Gabi. As Gabi hugged back feeling she was nervous about today. Feeling bad for her mom, since her own husband wont come to see his daughters own birthday. It hurt her, in and out. Yuna pulled back, Gabi looking into her eyes seeing how worried she was.

"It's going to be okay mom. I promise. If he doesn't come he doesn't he will call anyway..." Gabi said looking away from her mom now seeming mad. Yuna knew it hurt her daughter more than herself. Her dad hasn't been here for her and that wasn't right. She walked back to washing the dishes quietly. They smiled once more as Gabi walked into her room seeing Rikku making annoyed noises. Trying to pick a outfit. Gabi laughed as she walked in.

"Hey Rikku! Are you okay? Need help?" Gabi offered help.

"No. It's just I can't pick between pants or skirt..." Rikku said sticking her tongue out like she was frustrated.

"Which one do you like Gabi?" Rikku said picking up a sparkly blue skirt. Or light blue jeans. Gabi thought to herself. She wasn't as pro at picking clothes like Rikku. But, she decided anyways.

"I like the skirt!" She said sitting down on her single sized bed. Watching Rikku curiously. Rikku put the skirt on the bed now going through her shirt drawer for a matching shirt. Throwing clothes everywhere as Gabi laughed. Pulling off the clothes that were thrown at her.

"UGH! This is so HARD!" Rikku said holding her head in frustration. Gabi got up and walked over to where Rikku was looking in her drawer to find something to go with it. After twenty minutes they decided on a blue tank top, blue slip-ons. And Rikku was now putting her hair up professionally. As they were talking and giggling in the bathroom Yuna walked in seeing they were having fun with Gabi's blonde hair. It flopping everywhere. Rikku was having a laughing fit as she turned around to see Yuna standing in the doorway.

"Hey Yunie! We don't know which hairstyle!" Rikku cracked up again. Gabi seeing Yuna at the door too.

"Hey you two! I just wanted to say some of your friends have arrived already. Where do you want them to stay until you come out?" Yuna said. Gabi hearing girls voices and noticed it was some of her friends from school.

"Um. let them wait at the table." Gabi said turning back at the mirror.

"Ok hun, Oh I already set up the tables and party stuff in our backyard. Lulu helped me." Yuna smiled and closed the door.

"Thanks mom!" Gabi said before Yuna shut the door behind her. Rikku finished up Gabi's hair up in a high pony and sparkly brets. She put some lip-gloss on her. But didn't really like it. She got up from the chair five minutes later. Her and Rikku walking into the backyard to see all her friends from school, neighborhood, etc. She smiled at people staring at her gleaming in the sun. Rikku hugged Gabi as she walked over the sit by Yuna, Lulu and Wakka. Vadena saw her walk out and his jaw dropped at her figure. The sun shining on her sparkly outfit. Surprised that she would wear anything like that. Then was about to go hug her but then a group of girls shrieked and trampled him. He covered his ears as they swarmed Gabi talking about her clothes and saying happy birthday.

There were alot of preppy girls. But Gabi didn't notice Vadena was alone sitting in a corner while they were hanging on the trampoline having fun. Gabi stopped fooling around with her friends and noticed Vadena was playing with his chips. She got off the trampoline out of breath and waved at Yuna, Rikku, Lulu and Wakka as they were setting up the food. The sun way up in the sky. The hot air filling the little village. She wiped off a little bit of sweat as she walked to where Vadena was. He looked up at her presence, Gabi looking into his brown eyes and sitting down beside him grabbing one of his chips from his plate.

"What's wrong Vadena?" Gabi said looking at how spiky his hair was today.

"Nothing...It's nothing." Vadena said turning his head away from Gabi, avoiding contact.

"C-mon tell me! I'm right here anyways." Gabi said turning his face so he could look into her eyes. Vadena swallowed hard. Gabi was confused. But wanted a answer.

"Gabi. I-I..." Vadena choked.

"Vadena...?" Gabi said having a worried look on her face. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Vadena looked at the ground. Then back at the girls on the trampoline.

"Look, if you have something to tell me then just say it." Gabi pleaded.

"_I can't tell her how I feel about her it's just...not right." _Vadena said thinking to himself. He felt more stupid now looking back at Gabi's sad face. It was _her _birthday and he wasn't going to mess it up.

"Never mind...Go enjoy your party!" Vadena said getting up but got grabbed on the arm by Gabi making him turn around to face her again. She wanted to know why he was acting so weird.

"Vadena! Please just, tell me." Gabi said really wanting a answer now. Vadena looked at her lips. Breathing hard.

"Gabi, I'm you best friend and I just Uh-" He paused. Gabi still holding tight on his arm.

"Gabi I think of you more than a best friend..." Vadena said wanting to take back the words that he just said.

"Huh?" Gabi sighed. Not understanding.

"Gabi...I Umm, L-" Vadena got cut off by Wakka calling them to come get there hamburgers and hotdogs. Vadena looked away as Gabi let go of his arm. She mad a angry face as she walked away her hair swaying in the wind. After they all ate. They opened presents. Gabi and Vadena not talking to each other just giving each other exchanged looks. Vadena feeling so stupid. He ruined it. He ruined it for his best friend.

Gabi opened all her presents in a 'gasp' She got everything she wanted. Except one thing. It was getting darker now because it was now hitting 6pm. She was sitting at the table as they all sang out loud 'Happy Birthday' sing-a-long. She smiled at her big chocolate cake. And it saying _'Happy Birthday Gabi!' _printed on it. Gabi smiled at everyone singing to her. But, Vadena was sitting out. Not singing he didn't want to. He couldn't. He just watched at her happy face as everyone cheered her on. After they finished singing. She looked at the cake it seemed to her time stopped when she closed her eyes wishing the one wish she was waiting for. She shut her eyes tight and said.

"_I wish...I could have my dad here. For this one day._" She thought as she blew a big rush of wind blowing out every candle. They clapped as her and her friends ate the bottom of the candles. They laughed when she was putting icing on her friends noses. They giggled and ate their cake. It was now 7pm and Wakka was over with a circle of girls telling scary stories. Gabi and her friends holding hands because they were so scared. Yuna, Rikku and Lulu were having a little talk on the table the girls ate.

"Looks like this was one hell of a party Yuna!" Lulu said looking at Yuna then back at the kids with their flashlights making it more scarier for them.

"Yeah. It was..." Yuna said sighing at the fact that she wanted Tidus here. For _his_ daughter. And it made her angry thinking about how he could miss a day like this one. She made fists. Rikku looked at her hands and spoke.

"Yunie? Are you okay?" Rikku said placing her hands on Yuna's making them loosen up a bit. Yuna looked at the ground. Then back at her daughter. Rikku got up and sat beside her. Knowing what was wrong. Rikku held her cold hands as Yuna shivered with fear. Rikku now thinking of Gippal. She knew exactly how she felt but didn't know what to do. Instead she let Yuna talk.

"It's been three months Rikku...three months without him here. Missing his little Gabi grow up. How could he do this to us!" Yuna said shaking her head. Remembering how much hurt and pain she went through for the past months. Rikku rubbed her shoulder.

"Yunie. He _will_ be back soon I promise...It might not be too soon but it will be someday. Now put on a good face for Gabi okay?" Rikku said making Yuna smile.

"Okay..." Yuna said not crying at all. She had to be strong like she used to be. But, seeing Tidus was her weakness she couldn't help it.

Gabi was watching Wakka tell the scary stories but noticed Vadena was looking at her a couple of times. She ignored it, maybe if she did he would have to tell her what he was trying to tell her earlier. But, pushing Vadena to do something wasn't as easy as it looked. Gabi kept her eye contact on Wakka as Vadena sighed. He shook his head in disbelief. He _hated _himself. Wishing he could re-wind this day. Make it so he didn't be such a idiot to Gabi!

"Ugh..." He said as he grabbed his head looking at the ground now in frustration. Gabi looked over at him with a sad face. But didn't want to talk to him. Not now. They were all in their happy places Gabi's birthday coming to a end until they all heard a car door slam shut. Gabi looked up trying to see around her tent to who was there but saw no one. Suddenly having a really weird feeling. She got up from the other faces looking forward as well to see who it was. Yuna had the same feeling. A awkward feeling like she wanted to go too. But, sat still looking at the worried faces of the children around her plus Lulu and Rikku with questioning looks. All of them where looking at Gabi as she walked towards the front of her house. Vadena stood up worried about what Gabi was doing.

Gabi walked with her hands at her side to the front of the house seeing that the Taxi drove away from the village with a whoosh of dirt spraying everywhere. She head footsteps coming down the sidewalk. Closer and closer. Her breath now at a panic. Holding her hands together looking to where the footsteps were coming from. She looked at everyone else staring at her with curious looks. But when Gabi looked back she saw a man coming towards her.

She backed up slowly not being able to see who it is. The man stopped about ten feet in front of Gabi. She squinted in the night, the moon high in the sky. Frightened she stood there waiting for the man to come into the moons sight. She closed her eyes tight. She was scared out of her mind. But then she opened her eyes to see the stranger smile, a smile she knew. She knew that was the person she was waiting for. The person that smiled into her eyes. She stood there looking into his eyes seeing that he was much taller and his hair now was more floppy. She knew those eyes, bright blue.

"_No...It can't be him."_ Gabi thought. She smiled tears running down her cheeks now running towards the stranger on the sidewalk. He put down his suitcases, Gabi jumped on him. Him picking her off the ground and spinning her around and around. He was stronger now. It felt like time stopped. She was with him. Her wish did...come true. Gabi hugged him so tight wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Daddy..." She said through her streaming tears. He kissed her cheek. She held onto him like glue. _Never_ to let go. Not again. She felt his shaven face rub up against her soft one. Feeling what she wanted for months. He put her down and smiled. He looked up now to see everyone up against the house, watching. He saw Lulu smile, Wakka cross his arms and grin and the kids looked with surprised looks on their faces especially Vadena. Everyone knew Tidus, Everyone loved having him around to help out with the village he gave a smile as all the kids and Lulu and Wakka came over to hug him. But Yuna stayed.

"Tidus! My man!" Wakka said giving him a pound-it.

"Tidus, Welcome back!" Lulu said giving him a hug and getting trampled by all the kids plus Vadena and Gabi. They all stopped after a few minutes seeing Yuna still standing near the house. The kids backed-up so did Gabi and Vadena them all wondering what she would do to him. Tidus stood up from crouching to hug the small kids.

He looked straight at Yuna. Seeing she was still the same. Yuna was crying now seeing him stand there was more than she imagined. Seeing that her love, her beloved, her Tidus stand right there a few feet from her. It was a awkward silence between them Tidus so excited to see his Yuna. He walked towards her slowly. She was mad at him. Very mad. She couldn't look at him. She wanted to run, just once not go weak at the knees.

She looked at the ground knowing everyone was watching them. Tidus now getting closer to her. She looked to the side as tears were coming down her surprised face. He was right there. Five seconds until he would touch her. Touch her after three months without it. Heal her. He came up to her face pushing her hair behind her ears. His breath warm on her face. He brushed his warm hands past her cheek wiping off the tears that kept coming. She wished for this moment ever since he left on that Taxi. She stood there pale and hurt. But, at the same time happy and excited. Mixed feelings filled her body as he touched her. The sensation made her go weak. Her Tidus was home. He turned her face to face his. Looking into her green and blue eyes. Her looking into his blue eyes seeing he changed. He must have worked hard. He spoke.

"Yuna..."

She licked her dry lips. Wanting to talk but was to upset.

"My, Yuna..." He spoke as he grabbed her waist. Now it felt like old times. Back being a summoner. The lake, her friends, the journey. She was brought to his chest. She layed her head on it breathing normally now.

"My, Tidus..." She was shaking as he brought both his hands around her waist. Then out came the words that she wanted. The words she wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry..."

He lifted her chin and kissed her. A deep moan coming from the kiss making him go deeper. She missed this. She missed his lips. He leaned up against her a bit making her lean back a little as the kids sighed and Lulu and Wakka smiled. Gabi screamed in the back of her throat. This was the best birthday she has ever had. And always will be. Because her daddy came back. Came back on the day she always dreamed of. Making the whishes on the stars become reality.

**A/N: **_Awee :( Tidus came back! YAY! Sorry if that was a little too intense :S Especially the Vadena-Gabi little love scene, sort of. I loved writing this so much :P Hope you guys loved it and please review me of how you liked it! I LUVED IT myself! lol._


End file.
